


Keeping it.

by TheStoriesWeLoveBest



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Pre-Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, Season/Series 02-03 Hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 09:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStoriesWeLoveBest/pseuds/TheStoriesWeLoveBest
Summary: Irene decide to keep Sherlock's shirt, just before they take differents paths.Set in the same universe as "Happy New Year".





	Keeping it.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm back after a lot of time without write! I'm so glad about this, it had been pretty rough writing it, because I was in the middle of some kind of writer's block. But I really like it, and I hope you like it too.
> 
> I'm sorry about the grammatical mistakes, English isn't my first language. 
> 
> Disclaimer: the characters aren't mine, they belong to their amazing creators!

If one of them was keen to sentiments, that would have been so much difficult. But neither he, nor she, was willing to accept easily the sentiment, so it was easy, far too easy than it should be.

That had been their very last night, as he had said before, rather dramatically. Two hours after the sun rise up, he will be gone, and she will be a ghost, again. But it had felt so good to be alive. 

They had been together for so long that it will be weird to be alone again, in a new city, doing everything they used to do together: listening to conversations nobody should listen, loading and hiding the guns, just in case somebody was too close of them, too close to know the truth. He will be back at his safe life, back to his dirty flat, to his old friend, to his old cases, to the live he loved so much. But she could never go back, not to London. She will be alone, and trying to have some fun dating the danger, it's what she knew to do. 

He had tore up her dress. A pity, she really had liked that. And, in the process, he had rememored every mark of her skin, as if those two years together weren't enough, as if he didn't already knew them. Maybe it just was becase he didn't want to forget them once they were appart. 

The hotel room was far from Warsaw, dark and as dirty as his flat. His baggage was already set, waiting for him next to the door, but Sherlock Holmes didn’t want to move up.

The sun doesn't rose up yet, they already had time. 

It would be a stupidity to fill the room with words, neither of them would had know what to say, they were too inexperts in that area. What should they do? Pleading the other to visit often? It was impossible, and off of limits. Pleading the other to never forget that years? That would be foolish, both of them knew that they will not forget that. 

Even if he hadn't said it oud loud, Sherlock knew that that part of her Mental Palace that had always been her, would always remember her with that dress that he broke, looking at the sunset at the other side of the Polish cab window, smiling to the French song that was on the radio. 

She was the first one to move, while he was smoking their last cigarrette together. She grabbed his shirt and put it on her. She was beautiful when she does that, her legs seemed to be longer and provocative than they usually were, as if just her bare skin wasn't enough to make him lose his concentration. 

"I will keep it," was everything she said, even when the sun finally appears and he prepare himself to go. He accepted it, the shirt looked far to better on her. 

"Keep it well."

"Maybe you should come back sometime, Mr. Holmes, just to approve my way of keeping it."

He had intentions of doing that, of looking for her once he was again in London.  
But life was too difficult for that, and it wasn't until the night of John and Mary's wedding when he saw her again.


End file.
